The Dress
by Theforgottencharacter
Summary: Alice and Rosalie try to prepare Alice's stubborn 13 year old adopted vampire daughter for Bella and Edward's wedding. Can they get her to wear the dress?


**This is my second Twilight story and takes place right before Bella and Edward's wedding. The added character is still Alice and Jasper's 13 year old daughter. Just like any teenager she is stubborn and just like any other girl she hates wearing dresses. Ok so maybe not like any other girl. This story is from her POV.**

**DISCLAIMOR: I own nothing. SM owns everything. (Lucky Duck)**

The Dress

I was just sitting in my room minding my own business when my mom walked in.

"_Shoot"_ I muttered under my breath

She was holding a big white box with some Italian name on it and a smaller black box on top. It was just one hour until Bella and Edward's wedding and she had on her determined and devilish smile.

"_No."_ I stated

I jumped up from the bed and started backing away from her slowly.

"_No, no ,no. I am not wearing a dress. Bella said I didn't have…"_

I got cut off by her taking a step forward forcing me to quickly step back. She started slowly walking toward me. I looked around the room for an escape. She was blocking the door but if I just stepped this to the right a little it might create an opening. I took a quick step to the right. The door was open.

"_Yes!"_ I whispered in delight

I got ready to run for it but Alice had seen me make that decision.

"_No you don't,"_ she said, _"Rose!"_

Rosalie was in front of the door in a flash and my mom was now in front of the window. I looked around the room desperately seeking a way out.

"_You're trapped Kat. There is no way out. Just put on the…"_

"_NEVER!"_ I stopped Rosalie from finishing her sentence.

I looked around the room again and my eyes stopped on a door. The closet. I thought in triumph. If I could just reach the closet I could lock the door and they couldn't get to me. My mom was sure to see that coming. I had less than a second to react and I took it. I sprinted strait toward the closet. Once I was in I quickly turned around shut the door and locked it.

"_Ha! Come and get me now!"_ I mocked

I heard whispering coming from outside the closet.

"_What do we do now Alice? The wedding starts in 45 minutes."_ Rose asked

"_I don't know she hasn't made a decision on what to do next."_

She was right. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay in the closet for the rest of the day.

"_NO!"_ my mom screamed

"_What? It is a perfectly reasonable suggestion."_ Rose answered calmly

"_We are not breaking down the door!"_ mom yelled

Break down my door? What is she nuts?

"_Ummm. Can I just say that I like this door and will be really angry if you break it down."_ I offered

"_Fine. Then what do you suggest?"_ Rose asked

By this time I could hear a group of people standing in my room and in the hallway outside.

"_How about we don't make me wear a dress?"_ I said

I heard Carlisle coming up the steps followed by Esme.

"_Girls listen,"_ Carlisle whispered to us, _"This wedding starts in half an hour and we need to finish getting ready. You have 15 minutes to stop this, get downstairs, and sit down. This means dress or no dress. Got it?"_

"_Yes."_ We all replied

I heard him turn around and walk away followed by the rest of the group. It was just me against mom and Rose again.

" _Fine."_

It was my mom. She sounded defeated. Had I just won? I heard someone grab the doorknob. I hadn't won. I had just lost. I heard a loud crack as Rose pulled off the doorknob. They both walked in and I started slowly walking backward. I felt a wall against my back and knew I was trapped. Rosalie grabbed me and yanked of my shirt and pants. I struggled as hard as I could as I felt a silk dress being pulled over my head and down my body. I dropped to the floor and closed my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. I felt brushes going through my hair and powder being put on my face. Then I smelt the iron curling my hair. After about ten minutes it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see my long blonde hair curled into tight ringlets. As I looked down my body I saw my eyes were lined around with eye liner and my eyelashes covered in mascara. My lips were as red as blood. The worst part was the dress. It was black as midnight and covered in black sparkles. It was tightly fit around my body and ended a little above my knees. It had two even holes on each side of my stomach. I hated it. My mom and Rose both smiled at me in the mirror as I glared angrily back at them.

"_Oh. I almost forgot."_ My mom said in her high soprano voice

She ran out of the bathroom and came back with that little black box. She smiled as she opened it to reveal two sparkly black three inch high heeled shoes that matched the dress perfectly. She handed them to me and said to put them on.

"_No_" I growled

"_Just do it."_ She said obviously triumphant

I put on the right one which obviously fit perfect and went to put on the next one. I stopped when she squeaked.

"_What?"_ I asked

"_Put it on. Put it on."_ She squealed with delight

I went to put it on but felt something inside. I pulled my foot out of the shoe and turned the shoe upside down. A small silver chained necklace fell out. On it was the Cullen family crest. It was my first one and I felt like I was now fully part of the family.

" _Oh thank you, thank you."_ I cried jumping into her arms

" _You're welcome."_ She squealed

She sat me back in the chair and grabbed the necklace from me. I smiled at her through the mirror as she put it on me.

" _I love you."_ She said

"_I love you too mom. I'm still not going downstairs wearing a dress though."_

"_Yes you are_." Rosalie said

Then she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. I just stayed there as she walked down the stairs and sat me down next to my dad.

"_Hold her here." _She commanded

My mom sat next to me as Rosalie went to sit next to Emmet .I stayed there in my dress the whole night. Well actually only until they went to dance. Then I ran upstairs to change .What else was I supposed to? They gave me the opportunity.

**Was it good? Tell me in a review. I like reviews. I also like chocolate but that has nothing to do with this. Man now I want chocolate. **


End file.
